givenfandomcom-20200214-history
Shogo Itaya
'Shougo Itaya '(板谷翔吾 Itaya Shōgo) is a second-year student in high school and one of Ritsuka's classmates who he plays basketball with, he is close to Ryou Ueki. Appearance Shougo has messy dark hair with his fringe parted showing his forehead and thin straight eyebrows. He is seen wearing a T-shirt and trousers with the left leg rolled up and laced trainers. Personality An eager disposition suggesting basketball to Ritsuka, easy-going around others and overall cheerful. He is inquisitive towards Ritsuka's new friendship with Mafuyu. He is more friendly to Mafuyu saying he would come to watch him live, and play basketball with him whenever he likes. Story code. 1 In class 2-10 at break time, Shogo enthusiastically tries to wake his classmate Ritsuka from his sleep asking if he wants to buy bread. With that passed, he is holding a basketball and suggests playing that. Declined again, he asks if Ritsuka is skipping their fifth period to take a nap. Ritsuka says he is and Shogo is asked to take notes for him. code. 3 Later eating in class with Ritsuka, Shogo raises that he has been hanging round together a lot with someone unmentioned but known to them both lately. Drinking a juice carton, Shogo does not pretend Ritsuka does not know who he means. It concerns the guy from the class next to them and asks what was his name again giving suggestions of other common surnamesJapan's most common family names but not hitting the mark. Shogo wants to know how Rituka and Mafuyu suddenly got friendly like that, pointing out that Ritsuka is not hanging around with them during lunch lately because he is with Mafuyu. Getting Mafuyu's name wrong again, Shogo's questioning continues before being interrupted by Kasai who has observations on Ritsuka of her own, before Mafuyu himself appears at the door to the classroom code. 4 In class, he turns around suddenly as Ritsuka slams his own face into his desk. Concerned, Shogo asks him what is wrong, he has been strange lately and remembers Mafuyu as the guy from next class hearing the matter concerns him. He learns that Mafuyu declined to join Ritsuka’s band as he resumes cleaning the classroom. Not before suggesting it means that Ritsuka did not expect Mafuyu to turn him down before Shogo realizes how that may have come across. Shogo defends himself from Rituka attacking him with a broom overseen by Kasai. code. 5 In class, Shogo is with his friend Shogo and shouts to sleeping Ritsuka that it is finally lunchtime, the time he loves so much. When Kasai goes to wake him they discuss that she must like him before noting Mafuyu is presently asking whether Ritsuka is here. Shogo points out that Ritsuka is about to be taken away by Kasai before being extremely surprised by Mafuyu calling to wake Ritsuka up himself. Realizing that today is their guitar time he asks Ueki if he wants to call one more guy from class 9. He hears that Ritsuka is doing guitar today but can do basketball tomorrow. code. 6 Shogo is ecstatic, with tears of joy he gleefully interrupts Ritsuka’s drawing of Kasai to share Ryou’s portrait he drew. Laughing he resists Ryou trying to cease his antics and proceeds to share it with other students. code. 7 Finding Mafuyu watching Ritsuka and Kasai out a window, Shogo glomps him and asks if he just saw that right now. His head is gripped by Ryou who is with him but he continues to speak asking aloud why is Ritsuka so popular, voicing that he reckons he does not even think much about it and asking Mafuyu whether he thinks that. Speaking of which, Shogo tells Mafuyu he has heard that he is performing at the next live. Pulling Ryou close he positively beams that he and this guy will go and watch it. He explains both of them like music and he tells Mafuyu to do his best. That and Shogo suggests they play basketball during lunch, he will play with Mafuyu whenever he wants. All the while having Ryou’s hand holding his head he shares soccer is his specialty whilst basketball is just his hobby. Etymology From Japanese 翔 (shou) meaning "soar, fly" combined with 吾 (go) meaning "I, me". Trivia *His zodiac sign is Taurus. *Itaya likes all ball games ranging from soccer, basketball, baseball, volleyball, tennis, and handball as specific examples. *He has a keen interest in music. *Shogo is seen wearing a t-shirt where the letters may be a real-world mention of a band called "My Chemical Romance". *Basketball is his hobby but he is professional at football being one of the most famous strikers in the Kanto region of Japan. References ca:Shogo Itaya Category:Characters (Manga) Category:Supporting (Manga) Category:Stubs Category:Manga